


On the Verge

by IceBlueRose



Series: Take A Chance [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cale stared at him for a few minutes before raising an eyebrow. “You...went to math class after kissing the guy you’ve had a thing for for...well, we won’t go into how long you’ve liked him. But you finally kiss him, even if it is on the cheek and then you go to math class?”</p><p>“I suck at math, okay?” Kris glared up at Cale. “Shut up.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Verge

Kris bit his lip and fought the urge to tug at his shirt as he headed towards the auditorium. Glee club would be starting in just a few minutes and he knew that he’d be one of the last ones there as usual, thanks to the fact that his last class was on the other side of campus.

That wasn’t the reason he was so nervous about going to glee rehearsal today though.

He’d kissed Adam.

Not on the lips or anything but still...he’d kissed Adam.

He’d kissed Adam.

Maybe if he repeated it to himself enough times, he’d actually believe that he’d done it.

Besides quitting the baseball team, it’d been the most impulsive thing he’d done in a long time. He paused and closed his eyes, letting out a breath.

“You know, if you stand here, you’re going to be late and draw even more attention to yourself, baby boy.”

Kris’s eyes snapped open to find Cale standing in front of him.

“Why would you say—“ Kris cut off when Cale shook his head.

“Like I don’t know what you look like when you’re debating what to do about something,” Cale said. “And since you’re staring at the auditorium like you might get the crap kicked out of you when you walk in there, I’m guessing it has something to do with Adam.” He moved forward and dropped an arm around Kris’ shoulders. “What happened?”

“I kissed him,” Kris blurted.

Cale’s eyes widened. “You what?” He pulled Kris to a stop, lowering his voice. “You kissed him? Seriously? Like...kissed him kissed him?”

“No, I just pretended to kiss him.” Kris rolled his eyes. “It was just a kiss on the cheek, okay? But it was still a kiss.”

“And?” Cale motioned with his free hand.

“And what?”

“What did he say?”

Kris shifted and shrugged. “I…sort of went to math class.”

Cale stared at him for a few minutes before raising an eyebrow. “You...went to math class after kissing the guy you’ve had a thing for for...well, we won’t go into how long you’ve liked him. But you finally kiss him, even if it is on the cheek and then you go to _math class_?”

“I suck at math, okay?” Kris glared up at Cale. “Shut up.”

“You wish.” Cale began to move them forward again. “Okay, here’s what we’re going to do. We are going to go in to that auditorium and rehearse. You are going to do that thing where you’re adorable—don’t give me that look, I hear girls talk—and then he won’t be able to be mad that you ran away after kissing him. Got it? Good.”

Kris’s eyes widened as Cale used the arm around his shoulders to drag him down the hall. “Wait, I never actually agreed—“ He stopped talking when they walked through the doors of the auditorium, choosing to narrow his eyes and glare at Cale, who simply smirked.

“I love it when you glare. It’s like watching a puppy try to intimidate people.” He reached over with his free arm and ruffled Kris’s hair. “It’s just so cute.”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“I hope you get run over by bus seven.”

“That’s…very specific.”

“I’ve thought about it.”

“You two have the strangest friendship,” Allison told them from her seat. They paused and glanced over to where she and Adam were sitting.

“Actually, Kris thinks that I’m weirder when I hang out with Matt. I think that there is no one I get weirder around than someone I’ve been friends with since I was four.”

Kris rolled his eyes. “I hate you,” he repeated.

“You love me, really.” Cale grunted when Kris simply elbowed him in the stomach and then smiled slightly at Adam, feeling ridiculously relieved when Adam smiled back. His smile turned to a scowl when Cale poked him.

“Really?” he asked.

“I’m going to keep this up until you admit that you’d miss me,” Cale told him.

Kris stared at him for a few moments and then slapped at his hand when Cale poked him again. “Fine, I’d miss you if you got run over by bus seven.” He waited until Cale had started to move away, grinning in triumph, before he added, “Then I’d make a toast about it because I’d have been the one to push you in front of the bus. But don’t worry, I’d probably be sad about that. Maybe. Eventually.”

This time it was Cale that narrowed his eyes at Kris and he crossed his arms. Kris widened his eyes and stared back, not moving though he was fully prepared to make a break for it. Neither of them said anything and then Cale blew out a breath and rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, put the look away,” he sighed. “I can’t win when you do that.”

Kris frowned. “What look?”

“The sad part is, you actually mean that.” Cale shook his head and glanced at Adam and Allison. “I don’t think the world would stand a chance if he actually knew what he was doing when he gave that look to people.”

“We could market it to our advantage though,” Allison said, tilting her head and eyeing Kris in a way that had him backing up a step.

Cale’s eyes lit up. “I like the way you think.” He climbed over the back of the seats and dropped into the chair next to Allison. As they began to discuss ways that they could use Kris and what they’d dubbed his “Puppy Eyes of Doom” to their advantage, Kris backed away.

“And that’s my cue,” he muttered, backing up another few steps and then turning and practically running across the aisle and then up a few rows. He didn’t even care that he was also running away from Adam at this point. If he stayed and listened to them talk, he was pretty sure that he’d die of embarrassment and then he’d still miss out on talking to Adam. At least this way, he would have a chance at trying again later.

Ducking his head, he pulled out the notebook that he’d been writing lyrics in earlier and began to try and figure out the bridge for his newest song. He hadn’t actually played any of them for anybody but that didn’t mean he was going to settle for the songs being anything less than just right.

“I wouldn’t use your puppy dog eyes to my advantage, you know.”

Kris’s head snapped up and he couldn’t stop his jaw from dropping slightly at the sight of Adam sitting in the seat next to him. He’d gotten so involved with what he’d been doing, he hadn’t even noticed Adam coming up to him.

“I—what?”

“Maybe your smile,” Adam continued as if Kris hadn’t spoken at all. “Don’t get me wrong, your eyes are pretty hard to resist but it’s always been your smile that I’ve been a sucker for.”

Kris stared at him for another few moments and then looked down, trying to be stealthy about pinching himself. Judging by Adam’s snickers, he wasn’t doing a very good job of it though so maybe he should just give up on that. He looked up to find Adam smiling at him.

“This isn’t a joke, is it?” he blurted.

Adam frowned. “What? No.” He slid a hand over Kris’s, staring down at the way they fit together, before he looked back up at Kris. “No, it’s not a joke. It’s more me realizing that this crush I’ve had on you since before you joined glee club might actually be a mutual thing.” Despite how confident Adam sounded, Kris could see the nerves in his eyes when he said, “So I’m going to kiss you and if you don’t want me to, you really need to say so now.”

Rather than say no, Kris smiled and shifted so that he was facing Adam even more than he had been before. The smile on Adam’s face widened and then he leaned forward, closing the space between them and, wow, kissing Adam on the mouth was so much better than the cheek. Kris let himself relax into the kiss, letting Adam take control of the kiss, opening his mouth when Adam’s tongue traced over his bottom lip.

“Woo! About time, Jesus, I was going to lock you guys in a small closet soon,” Cale called, sounding entirely too happy.

Kris groaned as Adam pulled back slightly. “I really am going to shove him in front of bus seven,” he whispered.

Adam pressed his forehead against Kris’s, sliding a hand around his waist. “I’m going to help you,” he promised. “And then we’re going to pick up where we left off.”

Kris laughed. “It’s a good idea,” he agreed. He glanced over at where he was almost positive Cale was exchanging money with Allison and shook his head again. “But I think it’d be even better to pick up where we left off first and then push him in front of a bus.”

Adam raised an eyebrow. “I like the way you think, Kris Allen.” He leaned forward again, taking over Kris’s mouth again.

This time, they ignored Cale.


End file.
